He is definitely your son
by athenades87
Summary: anonymous asked: Henry has joined a sports team. Team Mom adventures ensue. Prompt from tumblr. Establish Swan Queen. Drabble


"MOM, MA" Henry busted through the doors of the mayoral mansion and throws his things not so ceremoniously on to the ground, untimely causing him to get his foot caught in the strap of his backpack. Inevitably causing the boy to trip and have close in counter with floor.

"You are definitely your mother's son" Regina deadpans with a smirk from the top of the foyer's small staircase.

Henry jumps to his feet as if nothing happened and starts dusting the front of his clothes off. "What's that saying Ma always says?"

"You mean the one she say's every time her and the floor meet?" Regina asks.

"Yeah" Henry answers with a chuckle

"The floor looked lonely, so I decided to give it a hug?" Emma answers from behind her wife and son.

"Yeah, that's the one" Henry chuckles "well the foyer floor looked extra lonely to me"

Emma let out a small laugh and walked toward her wife and son. "What's got you in such a fizz kid?"

"Oh, I want to join the baseball team, and they are having practice this afternoon, but I had to get permission first, SO CAN I?" Henry rushes through his sentence so enthusiastically.

"umm, Gina?" Emma turns to look at her wife

"I really don't see an issue with it, with your clumsy ways. What is the worst that can happen?" Regina responded.

"But I am going to the first practice just to see how things go." Henry rushed over to Regina to hug her and in the process tripped over her feet and landed on the floor yet again.

"Yeah, I can see where this might be an issue already" Emma raised an eyebrow "Lets go if we are going to make it in time."

They rushed off to the ballpark as a family. Henry raced out to the field with Regina calling off a warning to be careful. Which blocked her from hearing Emma calling out to her. Regina caught the tail end of Emma yelling, "Be careful!" When Regina ran right into the end of the bleachers knocking her out cold. Regina awoke with Henry smiling over top of her "Mom it looks like I take after you too."

Regina only smiles as Emma lifts her from the ground.

"You speak of this ever Emma Swan-Mills and I promise you the couch will become your new best friend and you better not laugh at me either." Regina snarled

Emma gives a nervous look to Henry and nods for him to return back to the field and keep his mouth shut. Henry only smiles as he runs off. Luckily the players were too ensued in their practice and the parents were on the opposite side of the field, no one seen Regina's accident.

"Hey! I wasn't going to say a word my love, I was just concerned is all" Emma kissed the forming knot on Regina's forehead and smiled against it.

"Ummhmm" Regina straightens her clothes and waves her hand across her forehead and the bump instantly disappears. "Now, let's watch our son practice"

Regina and Emma sat on the bleachers hand and hand watching as their son was doing exceptionally well on the baseball diamond. First base seems to be his strong suit. After a time it was Henry's turn to bat. He readied his stance and swung, instance contact. He sent the ball deep into left field, he took off running, making it past first base with out a problem, and he then headed toward second. As he was rounding second his shoelaces became untied and he tripped sending him harshly to the clay dirty. Regina and Emma instantly shot to their feet; Regina was ready to take off toward their son when Emma grabbed her arm.

"Gina wait, don't embarrass the kid more than he already is." Emma chuckled

"What if he's hurt" Regina's voice was harsh.

"Look" Emma pointed to Henry on the field.

Henry stood up and dusted his self off, he look unscathed and was chuckling along with his teammates.

Regina sighed and let a huge smile cross her face. Emma then wrapped her arms around the brunette from the side and kissed her cheek. Thinking she was the luckiest person alive.

"He is definitely your son" Regina chuckles leaning into Emma's embrace

"Yeah, from the spill you took earlier id say he's a mixture of both" Emma laughed and gave Regina another kiss on the cheek.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to face Emma. "I do hope you enjoy the couch dear" Kissing her on the forehead and then stepping off the bleachers heading toward the dug out, just to make sure Henry was ok. Leaving a dumbfounded Emma standing. Emma let out a hardy chuckle, thinking she wouldn't have her sassy wife or her unpredictable life any other way.


End file.
